Truly Cinderella
by WhimsicalDamsel
Summary: Cinderella with a twist: evil is a dark plague caught by the two people Cinderella has left: her parents. Then when her Aunt comes to takeover, things go from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella Remix

Chapter 1

Cinderella woke with a smile, even though when she remembered, it quickly vanished (well, it more of changed into a frown). The only thing that dragged her out of her rundown bed was-well, actually, she had nothing to look forward to, no one she had intentions of seeing-that she wanted to- and had lots of accurate ideas of all the stupid things, the pointless, tiresome, and difficult things she'd be doing. So why _did_ she get out of bed? Hope. And a lumpy mattress.

So, she dragged herself out of bed, and stumbled forward looking for the matches. She lit her candle and began to get dressed. She knew that her two sisters wouldn't require her up and about for at least an hour and so she took some time to herself to give the mice her love, and sing to the birds. Then she put on her old, torn, and ratty dress and began to get to work.

Work was hard enough all right. She got up so early, that she was sure most had just fallen asleep. She would make a break feast, set the table, silently pick out the clothes for the two twins, and then attend to first her step-mother, waking her, dressing her, making her bed, and would repeat this afterwards with her older step-sisters. Finally, she would serve them, do the dishes, eat a small biscuit and begin a whole bunch of tiresome, boring, stupid chores.

**I know right? And let me let you in on a little clue: she's seven.**

Cinderella walked downstairs and quietly began to make breakfast while humming softly. Still humming softly, she set the table and stopped to sigh. She continued to hum and began to go back to break feast, cutting carrots and potatoes, boiling eggs, occasionally spitting in the food, and continuing to hum. But little did she know,at that same time, a little boy around the corner was listening.

**The boy just so happens to be the little runaway prince. (EVIL LAUGH)**

The little boy listened carefully to this girl, and decided, as she began to sing, that her voice was the voice of an angel. It reminded him of his mother's, the please ant voice of the woman who fed the birds, and the soft sound of a harp all at once. Then he slowly walked away, knowing that if he got back late, he would be heavily scolded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Cinderella was five, life was much easier. Like the difference between lifting a penny and an elephant. It was almost creepy. She and her family lived happily. She had fun with her 2 sisters, and loved her life.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah Cindy here is supposed to be an only child-well at least until the evil stepsisters come along- so, just shut up and listen. Sorry. **

. But, when she turned six, things got a little harder. Or maybe just more sad. Her two sisters left to find true love, so as not to have the fear of turning evil. They must've forgotten about Cinderella because they left her to their klutzy dumb parents. Poor Cindy. They simply packed their bags, hopped on the next train-

**this story isn't that old! And also, people can catch evil if you didn't get that...**

. and hurried off. Cindy protected herself and she was good at it, but apparently her parents weren't. Her mother slowly turned evil and was taken away to a far away land to be healed. Her father, while still in love, had no shield, and evil began eating away at him. Eventually, he gave up and knew that Cindy would need a mother when she was older, so he had his Aunt come and live with them. What he didn't know, was that she was evil. And she had daughters. And stuff. Let the regular story take place in your mind for a bit now. Yippee Kai ay.

Cinderella knew that things would get hard from here, and she knew that when she was older there had to be something that she could do to get away, and at the early age of seven, she was training herself all at once to sew, garden, and these were pretty much built in, since after all, they were her chores. But she was also teaching herself to sing and dance, so she was-pretty good at everything which makes some people jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It truly is a miracle that Cinderella wasn't evil, because as every single person who has watched any movie know, villains become villains after being mistreated. And you're crazy if you don't think Cindy was mistreated. But, everyone has flaws, and you could tell that a small part of Cinderella was turning evil. The way she scrubbed the floors like she was breaking necks- or how when those days were just plain bad, she would spit in their food. Everyone knows that Cinderella was whole-hearted and true, but is it wrong for her not to be a saint? So maybe a small part of her hated the three women who had ruined her life, killing her father, the last remaining relative she had, is that so wrong?

Okay, so obviously, if you were Cinderella, wouldn't the first thing that you did was have those evil women taken away? Well, think about it. If you had them taken away, she would probably not be able to stay in the house. She would go live with some other person, live some happier life- but here's the dilemma: She needs her father to be able to find her. She had faith that he was coming back, that he would be healed, and she needed to be waiting for him. And maybe a tiny bit of her was scared about facing the world. And sometimes doing just that is scarier than facing evil.

There are two very key things that I am not telling you. One, Cinderella's father was rich, making Cindy able to stay there without getting a "real job" I'm pretty sure that watching over the evils would be a real hard real job, but that was then and this is now. The second key thing is that Cinderella used to have a brother. Used to.

Cinderella obviously began to blossom, turning the most beautiful girl in all the kingdom (like every disney princess).

**I am not so mean that will not warn you that something gory and bloody is going to happen, so here it is: Something Gory and Bloody is Going To Happen.**

Cinderella was so beautiful that even her two cousins who hated her as much as they could began to gape at her and stare. By the time she was fifteen, if you had not seen her before, you would faint. This doesn't mean that every boy was in love with her, but most surely were. Well, maybe they though they were, so they acted like it. Roses were delivered early each morning, and since Cindy was up early each morning, she would answer the door, thus starting a relationship with the mailman. He was old and nice, and used to have a daughter who had died of severe illness. They began to be friends, and that smile on Cinderella's face lasted just a few seconds longer than before.

The little boy- well, now he was more of a little man- still continued to listen to Cinderella's singing, and he loved it. He loved it so much, he had a whole palace moved just so he could wake up to it.


End file.
